


Soup

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [14]
Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, evan is sick and vinnie is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Vinnie cooks a lot for Evan. Evan finally returns the favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

“Vin,” Evan whines, his voice scratchy. He pulls the covers over half his face and coughs loudly. “Vinnie, I’m dying.”

Vinnie rolls his eyes, albeit affectionately. He goes over to the bed, having just entered the room. “You’re not dying, Ev. You’re just sick.” He ruffles Evan’s hair, who simply whines again.

“Are you gonna make me soup again?” Evan asks, sitting up in bed. “I’m tired of soup. Soup sucks.”

“I know, but soup will help you get better.” He doesn’t actually know if that’s true, but it’s what his mother always told him as a kid, so he believes it. “I’ll be back soon with it, okay?” He leans over to press a kiss to Evan’s head, making Evan smile despite his condition.

Vinnie leaves the bedroom, making his way to the kitchen. He picks a can from the cabinet, hoping that Evan will like this one. A couple times, he’s refused to eat because he didn’t like the flavor the soup had. After preparing it, he brings the bowl back up to the bedroom. He places it on the small table he set up next to bed earlier.

Evan looks at the bowl, sniffling. Taking a small spoonful, he tastes it. “This one’s good,” he says, starting to eat more.

Vinnie sighs in delight, happy that Evan likes this one. He takes a seat on the bed next to Evan, who lifts the covers for Vinnie to slide in. Evan continues to practically inhale the dinner, and Vinnie watches.

When he’s finished, he lies back against the headboard, smiling. His head turns to look at Vinnie. “Hey, Vin,” he says, grinning. Not giving a chance for Vinnie to respond, Evan leans over grabbing Vinnie’s head and pulling him into a kiss.

Surprised but not unhappy, Vinnie kisses him back. After the kiss, Evan turns himself, throwing a leg over Vinnie. He looks into Vinnie’s eyes, at the same height as him for once.

“What’cha doing there, Ev?” Vinnie asks, unable to hide the smile forming on his lips. “You trying to get me sick, too?”

“Yeah, you’re gonna suffer with me.” He moves forward to give Vinnie another long kiss. “You’ve been really great, cooking for me and shit. I’m saying thanks.” He doesn’t wait for Vinnie to respond, opting instead to push down onto his hips with his own. Vinnie makes a noise in his throat.

“Evan, are you sure? You’re still sick and all, are you really feeling up to this right now?” he asks, trying not to moan from the way Evan’s currently grinding against him.

“You’ve been helping me all this week,” Evan leans down to murmur into Vinnie’s ear with a low voice. “I’m just returning the favor.”

Vinnie can’t say no to that.


End file.
